(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2-phenyl acyl amino methyl-5-phenyl-1,4-benzo diazepine compounds and their acid addition salts, to processes of making said compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions containing said compounds, and to methods of using such compositions in therapy.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
5-Phenyl-1,4-benzo diazepine compounds which are substituted in 2-position by a substituted methyl group, among them 2-acyl amino methyl-5-phenyl-1,4-benzo diazepine compounds, in which the acyl group is a low molecular alkanoyl group or a trimethoxy benzoyl group, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,809 and 4,096,141. Said compounds exhibit mainly central nervous system depressing and anticonvulsive activities.